The Paladins
by Kasent and Medeth
Summary: Set in an alternate reality, its basically about a group called"the assocition" who aims to take down a corupt govenment. In this world, there is a class of people called "Paladins" who can controll certin elements   Water, fire, mind, ect.
1. Murder in the Dark

Chapter one: murder in the dark

Sentran stood in the middle of the darkened room with a bent, bloodied lead pipe and a body that had just been bludgeoned to death. He looked at his hands, which were covered in the red, life giving fluid. He felt dirty and used, but not compassionate. That was for weaker souls. He picked up a can of gasoline that was sitting by the foot of the bed and splashed it around violently, soaking the bed, carpet and corpse. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a plain, silver lighter. He flicked it casually and tossed it on the ground. The room was instantly lighted with the destructive element. He turned around, ready to leave the burning room. He stopped for an infinitesimal amount of time to look at the mirror that had been cracked in the struggle. Through the flickering flame he saw a face that was both intimidating and slightly handsome at the same time. He had short, spiky black hair and wide brown eyes that had seen more then they cared to remember. His nose, which he always disliked, was like the beak of a hawk that had somehow been bent. He scratched his long neck, which currently bore black stubble. He needed to shave. He sighed and turned away. He had done what he came here to do.

He walked out of the unattractive, indistinct house. He walked about twenty steps before turning around to witness his handiwork. An inferno of intense ferocity had engulfed the house. It would collapse in a matter of minutes. While he was looking at it he felt a certain sense of pride. Not at the murder, which had been sloppy and unnecessarily violent, just as directed. No. he felt pride that he did what was necessary to continue working towards his goal. He flicked through it and found the number he was looking for. He dialed it and listened impatiently for him to answer. Finally, someone picked up. "Andrant, this is Sentran." He stood, silent and listening. "Yeah, it's done." He said after a brief pause. "I'll meet you Thursday night, regular time, regular place." He paid attention a few moments longer then heard a dial tone. Andrant always hung up without saying the conversation was over. "Prick." He muttered to himself before turning and walking away from the raging fire.


	2. Andrant

Chapter two: Andrant

He had just gotten off the phone. A significant threat had just been eliminated, but no time to celebrate. He had other, more pressing matters to deal with. He examined his office, which was painted a warm, deep red. It had the air of secrecy. He then sat down at his handsome mahogany desk that he had spent his entire political life trying to occupy. He was the president by definition, but to all intents and purposes he was a king, a dictator, a Demigod.

He looked from across the room at his self portrait. It showed him in a powerful, dignified pose. His face was slightly more lined then the painting showed now. It had a square, aristocratic face with a dark blue eye on his left side and an eye patch on his right. He had lost his eye in the Arnekestanian war 24 years ago. Shrapnel from a grenade that was thrown at his troops killed thee, and left him blind in one eye. The painting also had a thin goatee that hid his rather weak chin. The rest of the frame was filled with his large, muscular body that was draped in his traditional dark blue trench coat, making him look even more threatening then he already was. It was also tanner then he was now since he so rarely saw daylight these days.

He turned away and opened the top left draw and pulled out a long, thin cigar and lit it with a wooden match. He exhaled a thick cloud of toxic smoke that slowly filtered throughout the room, then picked up an envelope that was sitting on the desk, until then unnoticed. He tore it open and read it carefully. He smiled grimly to himself. The Latsiaian government had fallen to Serenthia, The country that he had helped raise, that he controlled. The coup had gone off without a hitch. No one except the former president of Latsiana and a few of his higher ups knew, and they were all currently residing at the bottom of the ocean. The official story was that he had retired. The new president was Wilteck Simmerlin, who in reality was nothing more than a puppet of Andrant. Soon the entire west coast would be his, and after that he would be virtually unstoppable. Oh sure, he thought smugly to himself, some would revolt and the minor skirmishes would continue, but in the end it would all be one world power that he controlled. Especially after the development of his new weapon. It was still in development, but he knew it would change the course of history. The effects were horrifying and almost beyond comprehension and its power of destruction were unrivaled. It could level an entire country and kill everybody in a 500 mile radius and sicken people in a thousand mile radius, providing a deathblow to any country he desired. It was his pride and joy, his sword, his doomsday. One of the key ingredients was the newly discovered element Trixix. It had to be mined from deep under the Klentop Mountains and it had to be refined. Unfortunately, those who worked at the mine never lasted long. He had heard of the symptoms of the convicts, prisoners of war, homeless and invalid who caught the mysterious illness, but preferred not to dwell on such morbid thoughts. Soon none of that would matter anymore anyway. The west coast would soon be his, and after that the spreading of his kingdom would be inevitable. But something still bothered him. The Association still lingered, like a sick person doomed to die. They were misguided, idealistic fools who didn't understand that certain sacrifices had to be made for improvement. They had just bombed the senate, killing twelve people including three senators. No matter what he did, legislation, arson, torture, assassination, they still persisted. He knew they wouldn't win, but they were like an itch he couldn't scratch, always on the back of his mind.

He needed to act.


	3. Cold Sake and Mild Talk

"Is there a Kane here?"

The voice rang out through the dingy, dimly lit bar. The usual drunken reprobates looked away from their warm bees to gaze at the newcomer. She had long brown hair that was ties up in a bun. Her face was round with fair skin and her nose was small, but cute. She was exceptionally curvaceous with long legs that were exposed due to her short skirt. This generated some whistles from the inebriated men, but she paid them no attention except to give them a quick look of disdain before turning her bright green eyes to search the bar, which was filthy and had the unmistakable air of violence and depression.

"Is Kane here?" she called again before quickly turning around to head out into the cool, moonless summer night.

She had her hands on the door when she heard it.

"Who's asking?" Came a reply around the corner of the bar in a booth that was shrouded in darkness except for the light of a cigarette burning in the ashtray.

She walked calmly through the bar towards the back were the voice had come from. When she got close, she saw through the dim lights a man who looked to be about twenty two or twenty three. He looked up at her through his long, messy black hair with sharp grey eyes that seemed to look at her as though he could see not only her, but her past and future as well. He had a thin face that looked as though it had once been handsome, but something had happened that seemed to rob the happiness from it, rendering it melancholy, but still somewhat attractive to members of the opposite sex.

"Hello" she said. "My name is Eplectan, but my friends call me Epps for short." she held out her hand to receive a handshake, but he merely looked at it with an expressionless face. After a moment he gestured for her to sit in the opposite end of the booth, which she cautiously took.

"Hey Mesdrem, I need two cold Sake's over here." He yelled at the aged bartender. He promptly got up and walked over to them to hand them there drinks. Evidently he knew the routine around here.

Kane took his glass and took a drink. He then looked up at Epplectan.

"Some people claim that Sake is to be drunk hot, but don't pay them any mind. They are uneducated fools." he said. Epplectan lifted her cup and took a sip. It tasted a little like a dry, clear wine.

After the bartender had left, Kane gave Epplectan a long look, as though by doing so he could understand her better.

"So what brings you to this part of town to come looking for me?" He asked her in a questioning tone. "I assume you're not here for the free drink, or you would have already left." he finished in a mocking tone.

"Well," She began, scanning the bar to make sure no one was eavesdropping. Mesdrem was behind the bar, cleaning mugs, while the others were talking about old war stories. "I wanted to find out some information about you. Is it true you're a Kenetok?" She finished in a low voice.

He looked up again from his Sake with a dangerous look on his face before relying. "Why do you want to know?"

She breathed deeply before continuing in a low voice "I know what you are, one of my colleagues in the Association told me about you"

"What the hell are you talking about?" He snapped angrily. He didn't like were this conversation was heading. "I don't know what you're up to, so just say what you want so I can get back to my life." As he finished he lifted his glass to take another drink before looking at her again.

"Have it your way then," Epplectan sighed. "I am part of a group called the " Association. Our aim is to take down this corrupt government. It enslaves its people in a series of never ending wars while they push propaganda in our face about how great the state is and how people like us," she looked him straight in the eyes "Are subhuman monsters to be shot on sight. We need people with you're..." she hesitated. "Abilities. To help us meet our goals."

Kane considered her with mixed emotions. On one hand he valued her beliefs, but on the other he despised her for her ignorance. By the looks of her she was one of those people who had everything handed to her by their rich mommies and daddies. She had never actually seen or felt the horror that the state had inflicted on those who opposed it. Or those who just got in the way. He lifted his glass and drained it before speaking.

"Even if I was what you think I am, how do I know you're not from the state?"

"Because if I was, you would be dead right now." She said simply. "You know that when it comes to Kenetok's, they don't take any prisoners. They kill them as soon as they can."

Kane lit a cigarette. "You can't take down the state even if you wanted to. It's too well organized. Too indestructible." He took another drag. "Besides, what chance would this "Association" have? They sound like another resistance movement to me, and so far all of them have failed."

"You'd be surprised," Epplectan rebutted "We have a vast amount of people who support us. The everyday people who can't be brainwashed or manipulated. Of course, the ones who aren't cowards are actually helping us with our work we also have a few spies in the state who inform us of their activities. So far, the state remains ignorant. Let's just hope it stays that way."

Kane looked at her as though he was struggling with some sort of internal conflict. He looked away and mentioned in an offhand sort of way "you said people like us. I assume that means you're one two. What's your element?" He asked curiously.

Eplectan smiled. "I can see that our paying attention. I suppose that since I know yours, it's only fair that I tell you mine. I have a strong affinity with water."

For the first time, Kane looked mildly surprised. "That's a strong element." He responded. "Almost as strong as mine."

She looked affronted."Better then yours, I think." She said with an edge to her voice. "The Association is well organized and powerful. We know we're facing an uphill battle, but the conditions are right for a full scale revolution. I won't lie, I'm not the only Kenetok who chose a side, but unfortunately not all of them are as noble as me, and possibly you if you choose to go with me." She once again loomed him straight in the eyes.

Kane wondered how much of what she said was true. He had learned long ago not to trust what other people said. But something about her seemed so... He couldn't quite describe, but he had the feeling that she was telling him the truth.

"Go where?" He asked

"To Headquarters." she said. "If you don't like what you see and I can't change your mind, you can leave and never hear from me again." There it was the ultimatum. She looked at him, barely able to conceal her impatience.

He took a final drag from his cigarette, the extinguished it in the plastic ashtray.

"Well than, let's go, I have other important thing I need to do."

"Like what, sit at a bar and get drunk?" she said.

He looked annoyed. "There isn't enough liquor in this godforsaken town to get me drunk enough." He got up and put on his coat. "Where's your car?" He inquired.

"Out back."

And so, together, they left the bar.


	4. Midnight Run

They walked quickly across the almost empty parking lot. Kane saw that Eplectan was searching though a small shoulder bag searching for something.

"Hey, what are you-"

"Shut up and do exactly as I say if you don't want to die tonight." Epplectan snapped

"What the hell are-"

"I said shut the fuck up!" She snarled in a whisper. She fished a key out of her bag. "First, whatever you do, don't look back."

"Why, what's behind us?" He said while keeping his eyes fixed on a trashcan about twenty feet directly in front of him.

"There are two guys behind us," she said while stopping at the car that was parked at the very corner of the parking lot. It was black and looked expensive, but also bland and indistinctive. It was obviously meant to blend in. "I don't know who they are, could just be a couple of late night drunks driving home," she said as she put the key into the lock and turned it. "But better safe than sorry." She reached to the passenger side door to unlock it. When Kane slipped into the car he chanced a glance behind him. He saw a brief glimpse of two guys wearing business suites and stumbling slightly towards their old, beat up c car. Great, he thought, I'm getting in a car with a paranoid bitch with a road full of drunks. Fan-fucking-tastic.

Epplectan turned the key and the car purred to life. She turned off the radio, which started to play when the car started and was playing some quick techno-like beat. She put it in gear and drove out of the lot, onto a dark and sinister looking back road.

"So," Kane said after a few minutes "would me mind telling me what the hell's going on? You said one of your friends from this 'Association' told you about me, what did they say?"

"Not much, just that when they lived in the Telick District a few years back there was a rumor of a Paladin of fire."

"Sounds about accurate," Kane began "But before we go any farther, I have to tell you something. It's been about 4 years since I last used my abilities. That was when the State really started to amp up there anti-Paladin campaign about why we were not human and needed to be killed for the betterment of Serenthia. But that's not why I quit." He said without explaining further

"So then why did you quit?" she asked inquisitively

"My reasons are my own."

Epplectan knew that she had been dismissed from asking anymore questions on the subject. They continued to drive in silence for about an hour before Kane spoke again.

"So where is this headquarters?" He asked

"It's on the far Eastern edge of the Delent District, pretty much in the idle of nowhere. We had two headquarters until a few years back. The state had somehow found out about it and bombed the whole damn block. Twenty-one died, including my cousin Dakant. Since then, we have only the on headquarters, deep in the Delent forest."

Now Kane understood that she had at least some dim view of what the state did to those who disobeyed. He would have felt sorry for her, but he knew that pity was at best, unnecessary, at worst, deadly.

"There's only one Headquarters, but we have about twenty safe houses throughout Serenthia and about two-thousand…" She stopped and was looking at the review mirror. Kane looked back two and realized why she was quite. There was a car about two blocks behind, the old car that Kane had seen the two drunks get into earlier.

"That's the car from the bar, isn't it?" she said in an annoyed voice. "Fuuuccckkk," she swore "we're being followed"

"That's not very ladylike language." Kane said, still thinking she was paranoid

"Shut up!" She yelled as she pulled out a gun from her bag. It looked like a revolver. She smashed the butt of the gun through the window. She turned around and aimed at the car through the window and shoot at the car. Kane didn't see it hit. Instead, the car swerved to the right and shot forward so it was directly behind them. Epplectan emptied the gun on the car, hitting 4 out of 5 times, but the bullets didn't seem to do any damage, even when the last one hit the windshield.

"TAKE THE WHEEL!" she yelled as she broke the rest of the glass in the window and proceeded to climb out the window.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Kane yelled at her as she climbed out of the car. He glanced down at the speedometer, which read 94. Kane took the wheel while the car was swerving to the left towards the ditch. He heard he standing on the roof then heard another gunshot. The back windshield broke into a thousand pieces. Kane swore to himself and stuck his head out of the window to yell at Epplectan.

"GET BACK IN HERE NOW!" He yelled through the wind. He heard another shoot and felt a bullet fly past his ears. Kane paid no attention to it. 'GET IN!" he yelled again. He saw that she was down on one knee with her eyes focused on the car. She then made an odd sweeping movement with her arms, as though she was trying to push the wind out of her face. Then Kane saw it, out of the corner of his eye. A jet of water was zooming impossibly through the air. It splashed down on the black ash vault, directly in front of the oncoming car. Epplectan then forced her outstretched hands through the air and swiped them, as though clawing at something that wasn't there. Nothing changed except that the water on the road had started to twinkle innocently. Kane then knew what she did. She had turned the road into an ice rink.

The car hit the ice and slide to the right. The tires turned to the left, but the car only goes further right and hit the ditch. The car only travels about fifteen feet before crashing head on into a tree on the edge of the ditch. The car screamed as it hit, and it seemed to mold itself into the tree. The whole front end collapsed into the cab, most likely crushing the poor bastards inside.

Kane pressed on the breaks until the car came to a stop. Epplectan jumped off the roof of the car and Kane scooted over so that she could drive. Instead of driving forward, she put the car in reverse.

"What are you doing?" he asked, surprised that he could find his voice after what just happened.

"We have to go back to check on them" She said as she stared out the back of the car. When they reached the wreckage, she stopped and got out of the car. Kane followed her as she walked towards the crash. After a little effort she managed to open the driver side door. The driver fell out and hit the ground, then laid there without moving. His face was covered in blood. Epplectan reached down and put two fingers on the side of his neck. She didn't move for a few seconds, and then she got back up.

"Dead." She said to Kane. She looked in the car at the passenger seat, but saw no one there. The door to the passenger side was open. "Where did the other guy go?" She said while looking though the car. Kane just stood there, unmoving and unbelieving. They had just killed someone, this couldn't be happening, it was-

"Ha, gotcha!" she said as she peered around the other side of the car and saw a man in tattered clothes crawling through the grass on his stomach. Kane saw as she yet again reached into her bag and pulled out a bullet. She put it in the revolver and cocked it. She then slowly walked towards the man as he attempted feebly to escape and aimed carefully at his head and pulled the trigger. The gunshot broke the silence of the night like a cannon. The bullet entered his head, creating a small hole in the back of his skull. He laid still and moved no more. Epplectan stowed the gun back into her bag and walked towards the car. It took her a few seconds to realize that Kane hadn't moved.

"You just going to stand there? "She said as she stopped to look at him. After a few seconds he turned his head towards the body to look at Epplectan.

"You killed him as he was trying to crawl away…" he said while looking slightly confused. Epplectan sighed.

"Don't tell me your one of those bleeding heart activists who thinks that violence isn't the answer?"

"No," Kane spoke slowly "but I don't think you should kill someone who's trying to escape. He wasn't a threat to us anymore."

"You really think so? "She said with a small smile. "If he lived he would have given our description to his higher ups, then there would be a price on both our heads. If the situation was reversed, do you think he would have shown us mercy? This is a war Kane, if you can't handle this, let me know now so I don't waste my time." It wasn't an annoyed or angry voice, she said it seriously. Kane continued to stare at her for a few more seconds. Finally he spoke

"If this really is a war, I know what side I'm on." He said simply. It was all he had to say.

"Alright," she said "Get in, we still have a long way to go."

He got in the damaged car and they drove off in silence. Kane thought about what just happened. He thought about the shattered glass, the water, the gunfire, the murder. His eyes stared unfocusedly at the passing trees. He soon fell asleep, dreaming of bombs and a little dead girl who had died an eternity ago.

"Hey, wake up." He heard someone say though his unpleasant dreams. He opened his eyes groggily. When his eyes refocused he saw that they were pulling up to a large, dark, manner that looked as though it had not been lived in for decades. The windows were broken or missing panels, Ivy climbed up the side of the house. The little light that was offered by the moon revealed it was missing shingles.

She pulled up in front of the manor and killed the engine. "Well," she said "We're here."


	5. Headquaters

Chapter 5: Headquarters

They stepped out of the smoking, damaged vehicle. Kane looked around. Other then the dilapidated mansion and the dirt road that led to it, there was nothing but woods swaying in the breeze as far as the eye could see. The wind had caused the mist had settled around the bottom of the trees in an almost ethereal way, creating the sense that it was nothing more than an expert painting. Kane pulled out a cigarette from his jacket and placed it between his lips. He then pulled out a lighter and attempted to light the smoke, but the wind blew the flame out. He tried unsuccessfully a few more times before Epplectan noticed.

"You know that there's a lighter in the car, don't you?" She asked obviously

"Thanks" he muttered as he leaned in the car to light his cigarette. He exited the car and took a long drag, exhaling the smoke into the fog, so that they merged. "God, you have no idea how bad I needed one of these."

"Seriously?" She said incredulously, staring at him with angry eyes and a slightly open mouth.

Kane looked slightly amused. "Don't tell me about how unhealthy they are, believe me, I already know and I really don't care."

"I'm not talking about that," she said in a frustrated voice. "I don't care that you smoke, but you really just used a lighter? I was only joking about the one in the car, and you actually used it." She shook her head in disbelief. "Why didn't you just use your power?"

Kane eyed her darkly. "Like I said, my reasons are my own." An awkward silence fell between them. Kane looked away from her to the condemned mansion "So," He said, breaking the quiet "This is it? Looks like its condemned. How do we get in?" He wondered aloud to Epplectan.

"How you get into any house," She said in a short tone "Through the front door." She turned from him and walked quietly towards the door, which looked at one point like in was painted a bright red, but time had caused it to fade so that now only a few small chips of paint remained, leaving it weathered gray and decaying. She turned the rusted handle and the door swung open.

"Why isn't it locked?" Kane asked, thinking it common sense.

"First off, this isn't a permanent base. We constantly move locations so as to avoid the state. We've been at this location for about a year. There is only one permanent headquarters in The Association, and that one isn't located in Serinthia, but in different country altogether. Plus, a lock wouldn't keep the state task force out. They would just break down the door, or blow the whole house up, which seems to be there preferred method. Plus if we need to get in or out quickly, we won't have to stop running to unlock the door. Its practical." She said simply

They walked into the darkened room. Everything was covered in clear plastic sheets and a thick layer of dust covered all the surfaces. Cobwebs were strewn across the ceiling. He could smell the mold that had grown on the woodwork due to the years of neglect.

"Not much of a headquarters…" Kane stated. "This place looks like it hasn't been touched in decades."

"That's because it hasn't." she said bluntly and shortly "Like I said, we're constantly on the move. Besides, this is just the mansion. It's been over sixty years since anyone lived here. The temporary headquarters is about 20 feet beneath us." She took a left down a narrow hallway that was unlit except for a ray of moonlight streaming in through a large window to the right, where a solitary door stood. Epplectan pushed it open, revealing stairs leading down into a pitch-black passageway. She went expertly down them, without any light. She had walked down this path quite a few times, so she had it memorized. There was no need for light.

Kane followed a few steps behind, only knowing where she was because of the soft sound her feet where making against the hard wood. It was like slowly descending down a well, the light from the doorway not being able to penetrate the darkness. The stairs started to turn right, and before long there was no light at all. It was all consuming; they could have been in a large box or deep space.

They continued for what seemed like a long time before Epplectan stopped abruptly. Kane, not knowing she had stopped, continued walking and crashed into her.

"Watch where the hell you're going!" She snapped at him. She had almost forgotten Kane was with her.

"You know, not all of can see in the pitch fucking dark you know." He retorted angrily

Epplectan ignored him as she fumbled around for the handle, and then found it. The door creaked open. The sudden light blinded them both momentarily when his eyes adjusted, he saw a large room with white tiled floors and vivid orange walls. There was a large, overstuffed blue couch sitting in the middle of the far wall that was facing a television that was flicking violent images of some bombing at the senate. In the center of the room was an oval, brown wooden table with papers strewn about it and chairs around it that matched the table in color and design. A new looking red computer was sitting on a black, metal wired desk in the corner and an antique looking pool table was in the corner opposite to that. The clash of mismatched colors was somewhat appealing to the eyes, but also somewhat overwhelming to take in all at once.

Epplectan looked mildly around the room. "Well, this is it. It's not much, but it's comfortable." She sniffed the air hopefully. "Great, smells like dinner is ready, but before we eat I have to tell you something." Kane looked blankly at her.

"I need to tell you who told me about you. I think you used to know him at one point." Epplectan said. There was a silence

"Well," Kane said "Are you going to tell me who it is?" he asked baldly.

"Foods ready!" came a gruff voice from the kitchen. A man walked through the room caring plates of food and setting them on the table. He was very tall with rippling muscles that showed though his shirt. He had Short grey hair and his eyes were the color of red soil. He bore a scar on the left side of his face, as though he had been slashed with a hot sword long ago. He set down the plates and looked directly at Kane. Kane stared at him for a few seconds before speaking.

"Hey Krist. Been awhile…" Kane said with a serious face "Your just as ugly as I remember. How you been?"

"Can't complain, especially compared to you. " Krist responded seriously. Then they both started laughing. Krist stepped towards him and pulled into a one armed hug.

"How long has it been, about five years?" Krist said while letting Kane go

"Yeah, "Kane said with a smile "About that. I thought you went off to fight in Latsiana? I heard from someone that you died there to."

"Don't believe anything you here, and only half of what you see." He responded with a laugh. "Yeah, I did go to fight in Latsiana, but I deserted when the higher ups gave orders that didn't sit well with me. I faked my own death so that they wouldn't come looking for me. After awhile I found the Association, and I joined up. I told Epplectan and Fantra about you a few months back and they seemed interested in you."

"Wait, who's Fantra?" Kane asked

"We can talk about that later," Krist said "Hey Epps, where did you find him anyways?"

"In a bar on the east side of Lethkil" She said

Krist gave his friend a long look and understood "Well," he said "Why don't we play catch-up while we eat?"

"Best idea I've heard all day" Epplectan said. "I'm starving, and besides," She said while glancing at Krist "We have things we need to discuss."


	6. the Insane god of Death and Destruction

Chapter 6: Medeth, the Insane God of Death and Destruction

Merslin woke up in a groggy, painful haze. He did not immediately open his eyes. He was not sure he had the strength. After a minute he collected enough will to gaze at his surroundings.

The first thing he noticed was that he was naked and strapped down to a cold, smooth metal table with a tray of surgical tools laying next to him, but out of reach for his tied hands. The rest of the room was more like a cell then a room, with concrete floors and bricked walls. A red metal door spotted with rust stood directly in front of him. A solitary light bulb, as naked as he was, was swinging from a cord directly above him. He was horrifyingly alone.

He grunted in pain and fear. He tried to get up, but lack of strength and the fact that he was bound to the metal slab prevented that. He attempted in vain to escape his situation, but gave up after only a few seconds. He glanced sideways at the sharp metal tools. If he could only reach them he could cut the leather straps that bound his…He passed out, and his face became blank and unknowing.

"Get up." Said a clear voice from somewhere above him and his agony. He slowly opened his eyes, which at first could not discern anything in the dim surroundings. After a few moments his bloodshot eyes became used to the almost complete darkness and saw what seemed to be the shape of a man, but it was hard to tell. The shape seemed to melt into the shadows. The shape then stepped towards the trapped, pitiful creature and his face was thrown into sharp relief.

He had straight, shoulder length dirty blond hair and a thin, pale face. His nose was sharp and well defined. He had a long neck attached to broad shoulders. His body was long and thin and was draped in a thin black robe with a red sash and a red trimmed hood. He seemed to absorb all the light in the room. But it was the figures eyes that brought panic into the very soul of the caged man. They were both bright and wide. One was dark blue, almost black, like staring down a clear, bottomless pit filled with water. The other was red as a blood soaked white towel, as though it was filled with his own blood. They both stared hungrily and without pity upon the head of the man.

"Where am I?" Merslin moaned at the figure.

"Where you are is of no concern to you," He spoke in a clear, calm and slightly detached voice "For you will soon be back where you belong, in the eternal confines and tortures of hell itself. "I know what you are, and before I send you to the endless punishments of the afterlife, I intend to take your powers."

"What are you talking about?" Merslin groaned in a pained voice

"Don't play stupid with me!" The figure spoke with a raised voice that seemed to knife the soul with a steely dagger. "I know what you are, Demon. You're all Demons, you 'Paladins', you supposedly 'Chosen ones'. But now your death comes in the form of me, Medeth, the Great and invincible god of death!" He started to laugh, a high pitched cackle that was both humorless and unnerving, the sounds that insanity would make if it was a physical person. He looked again directly at Merslin and spoke again. "I am going to be the most powerful force in the entirety of infinite everything. In order to reach that power," He said to Merslin with an icy stare "I need to take the power that is within all you fugitives of hell." He drawled as he took a small steamed glass out of his pocket. He then reached down and picked up a sharp, long knife from the collection of medical instruments. "And the only way to do that" He continued as he set down the glass "Is to consume your heart and soul. Only then can I gain the power I seek to become the ultimate God, all powerful and omnipotent."

He pressed the scalpel into his own palm and blood gushed forward, crimson and shimmering. As he continued to slice his palm open, it began to trickle down his fingertips, collecting at the bottom of the transparent glass. He watched it fill with the blank expression of patience. Finally, when it was full almost to the brim, he set down the knife next to the now terrified and panicked man. "After I have destroyed you, I will be able to absorb your demonic power over the groans, the rocks, over the very mountains themselves..." He continued as he withdrew a roll of bandages from his pocket and begun wrapping up his hand. '." He continued as he withdrew a roll of bandages from his pocket and begun wrapping up his hand. "You will be the first of your many fellows to be sapped of their abilities, and with everyone my power will grow until I become stronger than anything the World could ever have imagined." He finished wrapping himself up and pulled out a long, curved, deadly looking blade from his pocket. He walked towards Merslin and looked down at him with a knowing smile on his face and plunged his tool of death deep into Merslin's throat. Merslin gurgled out blood, unable to cry out in help or in pain. He started convulsing violently, in an attempt to shake off death itself. After a moment he became still and knew no more.

Later…

Medeth sat at his table as he finished a candle lit dinner of the still warm heart of a De4mon. He stabbed the last small chunk of raw flesh with his sharp fork and placed it in his mouth, chewing thoughtfully. As he swallowed it he picked up the mine glass that still had a small amount of his own blood in it and drained the rest of it. He wiped off his lips with his hand and liked the last drop of blood off the glass. It had been a good night.


	7. Unofficial Meeting

Chapter 7: Unofficial meeting

Andrant stood before the reporters in the front of the gray, recently renovated Senate building with a solemn look on his face.

"It is a tragedy," He said to the cameras "That my esteemed opponent, Klondem Estorm, died last night in a house fire." While he looked melancholy on the outside, inside he could barely conceal a grin. "I was looking forward to an election battle with him next week, but unfortunately that will never happen. He was an energetic, intelligent young man, and the pain that we all feel, the loss that Serinthia have sustained, will remain with us for years to come. But we must not dwell in the past" He said with increasing vigor "But instead look towards the future with hopeful thoughts. In time the hurt will alleviate, and together we will build a bright future for all of Serinthia. We must stand strong and elect someone who can guide us safely to our goal.

"According to the results of an ongoing investigation" He continued "the fire was set on purpose.' He paused for dramatic effect. Years of politics had made him an expert in public speaking. It was a powerful weapon, should he choose to wield it. "We have information to believe that a group of Anarchist called 'The Association' may be behind this assassination. They are also suspected to be behind the senate bombing last month, in which twelve people died. We must show them that we will not bend to the will of a group of terrorist. These acts of mass murder are intended to frighten our nation into chaos and retreat. But they will fail. Our country is strong and we will not cower before these acts of violence and evil. And to those people who would try to provoke fear in us and tear down the government that watches over and protects its citizens, I have only this to say, "You will not win."

"And so I will leave you with this final thought. We must not focus on what we have lost, but try to find something even greater then what we do not have. I wish you all a good day, and remember to vote tomorrow."

Not that it matters anyway, he thought. With Klondem dead, he was the only one on that ballot. He was safe for another four years. And pinning the murder on the association was nothing short of brilliant, killing two birds with one stone. He really must learn to play chess one of these days, he thought smugly, he bet he would be unbeatable.

He walked away from the podium and through the small group of senators and bodyguards and up the marble steps of the senate and down the main hallway to his office. He pulled out his pocket watch. Seven fifty-three. He still had a few more minutes before the meeting. He strode across his office and sat down. He pulled out a cigar from his coat and lit it, brooding about how he had come from nothing to get at where he was today. He was lost in thought when he heard a knock at the door.

"Enter." He said tiredly

The door creaked open and Sentran walked in. His dirty cloths and messy hair seemed at odds with Andrants pristine office. He walked across the room and took the chair sitting across from Andrant. The chair was slightly lower than Andrants, and on his orders. When he talked to somebody, he wanted them to know who was superior. Sentran looked at Andrant as though he was expecting something.

"You did a good job" Andrant said while taking a puff of his cigar. "You've proven yourself useful to me. Here's your reward." He pulled out a plain black suitcase and set it on the desk between him and Sentran. Sentran merely stared at it.

"How many more jobs?" he asked bluntly. "I'm growing tired of this, I've been working for you for over a year now, and I want out. I want Zentrill."

"Don't worry about her, she's quite safe.' Andrant responded

"You're pissing me off." Sentran said in a louder voice as he stood up in anger. "I work and spy and kill for you, and for what? You think I do this for the money?" He picked up the briefcase and threw it at the wall behind Andrant, who sat there like a parent waiting for a child to stop his temper-tantrum. "I don't care about the money, I want Zentrill back, and I won't do another job until I know when I get her back."

"You'll get her back when we say you get her back." Andrant said simply

Sentran snapped.

"I WANT HER BACK RIGHT FUCKING NOW!" he screamed at Andrant while shaking his finger at him as a few sparks flew from his hands and fizzled away into nothingness. Andrant just sat there and chuckled, as though the whole thing were one big joke.

"Don't you dare threaten me" He said calmly. "If you kill me, your Precious Zentrill will rot in prison forever, if she lives at all, and let me tell you, Prison is a resort compared to other places I could send he, like the Klentop facility. I believe you're familiar with the Klentop facility, Sentran?"

Sentran stood in front of Andrant and though he didn't say anything, his eyes widened with fear.

"And also keep in mind" He continued "That the only reason you're alive is because I allow it. You have been exceptionally valuable to me, so I afford you my protection. If you attacked me, theentire state task force would hunt you down and kill you, along with Zentrill. You do what I say, and you don't complain. Those are the rules, take it or leave it , it's up to you."

Sentran stood still and did not utter a word, but his eyes still burned with pure rage.

"But I will set her free" Andrant said with a smile " I have one final job for you. Do this, you're free. Do this, and you'll have more money then you know what to do with. Do this, and you will see her again. See, I'm not such a bad guy after all, am I?"

Sentran remained silent for a few seconds longer, then spoke. "I don't trust you." His anger was not abated, but common sense had started to take over.

"I would go so far as to swear on my parents grave, but anytime that I actually do go to my parents grave, well, I just can't help but dance on them. " He said with a smile. "So I will give you my word of honor, which I never go back on and is worth its weight in gold."

Sentran wasn't sure if Andrant was telling the truth, but what other choice did he have?

"What's the job?" He asked in an irritated voice.

"There's this group of anarchist called "The Association"," Andrant explained. "They are becoming…Troublesome. I want you to find them and make sure they never trouble the state with their radical views ever again. When you are done you are to report back to me. Think you can handle it? "He asked with a wry smile.

"If I can kill the President of Latsiana without anyone noticing, this should be a walk in the park."

"Very well then. "Andrant said. "Here is a file with some information that you might find useful. He handed a manila folder to Sentran, who skimmed through it.

"Well," Andrant said "I believe that concludes our business. If you will excuse me, I have another meeting with someone from our science department, so you must be going. Like I said, report back to me when you are done."

Sentran stood up and left the room without saying another word. Andrant watched as he stepped through the door. He took another puff on his cigar and chuckled to himself. Using a pawn to checkmate, classic.


	8. Dont Call Me Fantra

Chapter 8: Don't call me Fantra

"You're still as good a cook as ever." Kane said with a full stomach.

"Well, I've been practicing." Said Krist. "I'm kinda the unofficial chef, so in a way I'm the most important person here."

"Before he came here, I was the person making the food. Damn near burned the whole place down to the ground." Eplectan said with a reminiscent smile. "It makes everyone feel better knowing that after a long day of spying, bombings and assassinations they don't have to eat my cooking, which everyone said was far more dangerous."

Kane was untouched by the humor "So, what are all these papers?" he said as he looked around the table, which was strewn with important looking documents and the remnants of dinner.

"Files," Explained Krist "Plans, information, portfolios and profiles. Were in the process of putting it all in the computer, so it's a little disorganized right now."

Kane picked up a paper nearest to him and scanned though it. It looked like it was about a prison called "Trescwitz facility.

"Whets The 'Trescwitz Facility'?" Kane asked

"It's a prison located in the mountains in the Kletop district." Krist said. "We don't know too much about it, the whole thing is pretty secret. The public isn't made aware of its existence, only higher ups in the state know about it, and they don't like to talk about it. I don't know too much about it myself, I'm still too low-level for that. All I know is that it's what they call a "Labor camp". There are about 7 or 8 in Serenthia alone, and about 5 more in the occupied territories. Don't know what they do there, all I know is that people who get sent there don't come back."

"Reminds me of High School." Kane said drily "Hey, is there any chance of getting seconds?"

"Sure, help yourself." Krist said as Kane ladled some more soup in his bowl "Hey Epps, you know where Fangirl is? Dinners gonna be cold by the time she gets back." He sounded concerned.

"She's out in the woods, training." Eplectan explained. "Which is fine by me, cause once she sees what happened to her car, she's not going to be happy."

"Who's Fangirl?" Krist asked between spoonfuls of soup.

"Her real name is Fantra, but no one calls her that" Eplectan said "Mainly cause she'll light you on fire if you do. She's or mechanic and explosions expert. Also, she's completely Bat-Fuck insane. Found her living on the streets about a year and a half ago. Homeless, stealing for food, practically freezing to death at night. It's pretty common in the slums of the big cities, like Karnigan or Vantrill. I was just driving through when I saw this short chick holding a knife to some guy's throat. Naturally, this spiked my curiosity, so I pulled over to see what was going on. Apparently the guy had mistaken her for a prostitute, and she was in the process of…What did she say again? "Cut his fucking head off and shoving it up his ass" I think was her exact words. She seemed just crazy enough to do it too. I figured that having someone like that on your side is always an advantage, so I Pointed a gun at her and told her to get in the car. At first she seemed ready to kill me to, but I think the fact that she had a .38 Kantox in her face calmed her down a little. I told her about us, the association, and she joined us. Found out a few weeks later that she was a Paladin" She paused as Kane looked up from his food in surprise. "She can cause change in atmospheric pressure, resulting in strong winds. Right now her Elemental control isn't fully developed, she can't sustain wind currents for very long, and she's still unable to fully control there trajectory"

"She's not crazy, she's just very strong minded and hot tempered." Krist said defensively "She's actually rather intelligent, especially when it come to machines and chemicals. That's why she's almost always under the hood of a car. Not to mention the fact that her Elemental skills have greatly improved since she first got here."

"Well of course you're going to say that" Eplectan said exasperatedly "You guys have been fucking like rabbits for the last two months, waking me up at ungodly hours of the night."

"Ah, you're just angry at the fact that you haven't gotten any in how long now?" Krist retorted smugly.

"Yeah, I suppose your right," Eplectan said sarcastically "I suppose that's why the other morning she complained on how you "misfired" the night before."

Krist turned slightly red before responding "Oh, one fricken time! Seriously, it happened to all guys once in a while!"

"Uh, no it doesn't actually…" Kane added "At least not to me it hasn't."

"Shut up Kane" Krist said angrily "now all I'm saying is-"

"I felt my ears burning" came a voice at the door.

A young woman walked towards the table. She had short, dirty blond hair and oval blue eyes. Her nose was short and her face was tan with long lips that looked as though they didn't smile often. She wore a torn, red t-shirt and a pair of dirty, ripped jeans. On her feet was a pair of handsome leather boots. She wasn't very tall.

"Hey Fangirl." Eplectan said.

"Hey" she responded back before seeing Kane "Who's he?" She said, staring at Kane with a look of dislike on her face.

"Our new recruit" Eplectan said"He's name is Kane. Found him in Lethkill. Krist mentioned that he used to know a Paladin, so I decided to look in on it."

"Yeah, I heard him talk about that too. How do you know we can trust him?"Fantra said shortly

"Because Krist trust him, and that's good enough for me." Eplectan said, as though that settled the matter

"Well, it's not good enough for me." She said, still eyeing Kane malevolently "For all we know he could be a spy from the state or a coward, don't you remember what happened last time we recruited a coward? You really think that this prick has the balls to kill someone?"

"Nice to meet you to Fantra, you seem like a lovely and charming young lady."Kane said with a smile on his face.

Fangirl seemed enraged. She pulled a small, curved knife from her pocket. She looked slightly deranged. "If you EVER call me that again," She said while holding the knife up "I'll stab out your eyes while you sleep and sew your mouth shut so no one can here you scream."

Kane was unfazed. "Those are really big words coming from such a little midget. Why don't you stand on a chair and say that to my face?"

Kane barely had time to react. Fantra had thrown the knife at him so fast that when he ducked, he could have sworn he felt it go by his head. When he looked up he saw her whip her hands to the side, and instantly he was slammed into the opposite wall by a monstrous wind. His shoulder hit first, and followed by a popping sound in his shoulder." When he attempted to get up, he put down his left arm for support and promptly slumped down again. He then used the wall and his right arm to get back up. He looked up at Fangirl, who was smiling smugly at him.

"You fucking BITCH!" He screamed as he swiped his hand towards her. Instantly her hair was on fire. Fangirl Instantly started to run towards the kitchen to put her hair out. She turned on the Facet and stuck her head beneath the cold water. When she brought her head back up she was completely soaked and the ends of her hair were badly singed. She stared at Kane with a look that can only be described as homicidal rage. She sprinted towards Kane, arms outstretched towards his neck.

Krist Suddenly stood up and caught Fangirl as she was running at Kane. He held her down with a bear hug, pinning her arms at her sides.

"I'LL KILL YOU, I'LL KILL YOU, I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD I'LL KILL YOU!" She screamed at him while being carried away by Krist. He walked through the door while Fangirl was still pinned and yelling threats to Kane. The door closed and the sounds of her screaming where almost completely blocked. Kane turned to Eplectan, who had a small smile on her face.

"She seems nice." Kane said while rubbing his injured shoulder.

"Yeah, like I said, Bat-Fuck insane. If I were you, I would sleep with one eye open tonight, or maybe not sleep at all."

"I'm not afraid of her" Kane said dismissively.

"I would be if I were you" she advised him "Believe me, that was somewhat tame for her."

"It's like a nice little dysfunctional family you got here." Kane said while sitting down.

"I suppose we do." Eplectan said with a smile. Kane walked across the room and laid down on the couch.

"You mind if I crash here tonight? I really don't feel like driving home right now."

"Sure." Eplectan said "Besides, the cars in rough shape right now, I'll have Fangirl take a look at it when she calms down. Besides, I'm getting pretty tired too, and there's still a lot we need to discuss. I'll drive you home in the morning after the car has been fixed up and repainted. There's a chance that the State task force has a description of the vehicle, so we need to change the color and put new plants in it. It might take a couple of days to do all that, so until then you're going to have to stay here. I'll call Dreskent and tell him to pick up a few of you things from your house."

"Who's Dreskent?" Kane asked sleepily

"Just another Member. I'll talk about it more tomorrow, right now I'm dead on my feet." Here, I'll get you some blankets and pillows." She walked off into the hallway.

"Well," Kane muttered sleepily to himself "At least I won't get bored."

By the time Eplectan came back with the blankets, he was fast already fast asleep.


	9. Blind Violinist

Chapter 9: Blind Violinist

"Damn." Sentran muttered to himself as he walked down the sidewalk that was strewn with cigarette butts, old yellowed newspapers and filthy beggars. The street was filled with tall, colorless buildings that reached up to the grey skies above.

The file that Andrant gave him on the Association didn't have too much information in it, at least about how he could find any of the members. The Association did a good job at hiding itself. He had been looking for a lead for a week now, and all the trails he picked up turned out to be dead ends. It was infuriating him. I mean, for crying out fucking loud, they had to be somewhere! The file had a list of suspected member (Five in total), but they all turned out to be dead or couldn't be found at all. They seemed to be the only Resistance group that The State couldn't destroy. It wasn't a lack of firepower, but a lack of information that seemed to be the problem.

Lost in thought he continued walking down the street when he heard it. It was sad and sweet and vaguely familiar, but he couldn't quite place it, or even begin to describe it. He followed the noise as though hypnotized. He made a right turn at the corner and saw the source of the odd, beautiful music, a young violinist. He strided towards the musician who was playing bittersweet music that clearly spoke of lose and pain, and yet was not unhappy. It made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. She had waist length hair that was so dark it could have been dipped into a barrel of ink. She wore ragged, dirty clothes that looked as though they were little more than rags that had been sowed together clumsily. As Sentran looked at her face, the first thing he noticed was her eyes, which were milky white with no iris. She was blind. He listened for what seemed like an eternity, lost in the haunting melody that came out of her violin. He slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out a few small silver coins and dropped them in her open violin case at her feet. The coins jingled happily as they hit the small collection of money at the bottom.

"Thank you sir." She spoke in a soft voice while still playing. Her voice seemed to melt into the melody flawlessly, as though it were part of the song itself.

"You welcome." He muttered, almost embarrassedly. "You are truly gifted." He added quickly, as though to apologize.

"Thank You" She responded politely. "Would you like to make a request?"

Sentran thought about that for a second before responding

"What I want you cannot help me with, but I would truly enjoy it if you would continue playing that song." He said, feeling unusual. Compassionate.

"Yes sir." She said, and with that he walked slowly away, listing to her play her song. Then it hit him. He knew why the song made him feel this way. It made him think of a simpler time, before he started working for The State, before he killed, before he lost Zentrill. How much he lost on that fateful night, he tried not to think about, but it kept creeping in his mind, like a burglar in the night. He stopped for a moment, as though he wanted to say something, but then decided against it. He turned the corner and was gone.

Another stranger had walked up to the violinist. He was dressed in a business suit and wore a Fedora hat that was bent downwards so it partially concealed his face. He looked at the young violinist for a few seconds before pulling out a few silver coins and tossing them into the case.

"Thank you sir." She said in a sweet voice "Would you like to make a request?"

"Play one for the Association." He said quietly to make sure no one overheard, even though there was not person within twenty feet of them.

Without breaking her concentration on her instrument, she slid the case aside with her foot, revealing a plain, white envelope. He quickly bent down to pick it up and slid it into his pocket, smiling slightly.

"Keep on playing kid." He said in a low voice as he walked away from her, listening to memories. Sometimes the best place to hide something is in plain sight. The music continued to echo as he disappeared into the ignorant and unstable city.

"I'm sorry sir, but were still having trouble with the project." He said with his eyes cast towards the floor. He was wearing a white lab coat and large glasses, and it was obvious that he was exceptionally nervous about giving this report to the most powerful man in all of Serenthia.

"What the hell is it this time?" He yelled at him in frustration. "I thought that once you learned how to refine Trexic in those damned factories it would be finished?"

"I'm sorry, but we need something else, a different source of power" He continued "For some reason, our current technology doesn't work with this kind of reaction. It's not that they don't produce the enough energy, it's that it seems to be the wrong kind of energy."

"So then what is the right kind?" Andrant demanded. The ineptitude of these damned scientists was really starting to piss him off.

"Well, sir, we're not really sure. Right now we're working on many different theories and energies, b-but so f-far there all f-failing." He had started to stutter in fear.

Andrant eyed him "I expected better from you, Noxtent." He said coldly. "I have given you more then enough time and money, yet I see very little progress. You disappoint."

"P-please sir, j-just give me a l-little more t-time! I know t-that we're close t-to a breakthrough! If I j-just had-"

"You have failed" Andrant cut across him while reaching into his desk. "There are other scientist who would jump at the chance to be in your position, and one of them is about to get it." He pulled out a silver revolver from behind his desk and pointed it directly at Noxtent's chest. "I do not tolerate failure. The project will be better off without you."

Noxtent looked at the gun with an open mouth. His face looked confused, as though he didn't understand what was going on. Then something clicked in his mind, and suddenly he looked terrified. "Sir, p-please" He started to cry, a few tears running down his cheek "j-just give me m-more-"He never finished that sentence. Andrant pulled the trigger, sending a bullet directly into his lung. Noxtent gasped and clutched his side in pain. He raised his other hand to try to stop him. Andrant did the same thing two more time, ignoring Noxtents desperate attempts to deflect the bullets with his hand. Noxtent collapsed in the chair, looking at Andrant as though expecting him to help, but he just sat there, looking at him.

"I do not tolerate failure or crybabies." He said while looking the dying man straight in the eyes. "Hopefully your replacement will do a better job then you did." Noxtents eyes widened in surprise, then he slumped back in his chair, his eyes fixed motionless in a glassy stare.

Andrant sighed. He picked up the phone and punched in a few numbers, then waited for somebody to answer. After a few moments he spoke.

"Hello Delcant, just the man I wanted to talk to!" He said enthusiastically "A head position just opened up." He listened to the other end of the line for a few seconds. "Oh, Noxtents been feeling ill, so has going to go on a nice long vacation to somewhere warm , perhaps the sun will do him some good. So, how would you like his position?' He listened again for a few moments, then smiled. "Great! You'll start Monday, you'll be handling all of his research. Talk to you later." He hung up the phone and pulled out a cigar and lit it. He picked up the phone again and called the front desk.

"Hello Credik, could you send up a janitor, there's garbage that needs to be picked up. Oh, and tell him to bring the big bag. Thank you." He hung up the phone again and glanced at the body. He picked up a sharp pencil and poked him in the eye with it. The corpse didn't move. This guy was dead.

Well, some things just can't be helped, Andrant thought to himself. Hopefully Delcant would do a better job than Noxtent. If he didn't though, he could always find someone else. Scientist where a dime a dozen, and as such, dispensable. This project had to get done, the sooner the better.


End file.
